Fairy Tail: Bravery Of The Soul
by striberx
Summary: In the world of Earthland, there is many types of Magic. Ranging from Ancient Dragon, to Weapon, to even Lost Magic. There is no possible end to this amazing ability! But now, a new two new powers enters the world, ones that has never been thought of before. Will Bravery and Belief become a new form of magic, or fade like others? (Kyoryuger x Dino Thunder x Fairy Tail Fic)
1. Chapter 1: A World With Magic?

Fairy Tail: Bravery Of The Soul

* * *

Chapter 1: A World With Magic?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _LA, California - Earth_

Nearby on a train stop. Several people walk off as some get on other trains, walk out on the streets, or get in a cab or car. But for one young man, it will be different. This young man looked around 18 years old. With short, messy, dirty blonde hair, in the style of Allen Walker from D. Grayman. He had bright blue eyes, and a face looking like Haru Glory from Rave Master. He had a red and gold hoodie with an odd red, T-Rex symbol on the back. He also had a necklace with an fossilized tooth with amber covering it, While underneath was a tan t-shirt with fire patterns around it, to top it off with blue pants, black boots, and carrying a small bag on him.

The young man looked around, looking at his phone which showed the time and a message that read, _[Meet you at the LA Train Station at 2 pm.]_ But the time showed it being 2:15. The young man frowned as he looked around, possibly searching for someone?

"Ugh… where is he? I'm only 15 mins late… My flight only delayed for a while…" The young man sighed.

"Hey Cody!"

The young man turned around and smiled. Who stood there was another male around his age. But his style was different. He has short black hair that was slightly messy but spiked up a bit as his face nearly resembles Kirito of SAO and he also had a young complexion. He had one a red vest, with a t-rex on the side, but it's symbol was different from Cody's, along with a bracelet with a red gem on it, he had black pants and brown shoes on him, carrying his own bag as well.

"Enrique!" Cody smiled, walked over, "Sorry I'm late… Fight delayed for a bit." He chuckled in embarrassment.

The two shook hands, "it's alright."

The two young men began to walk out as the sun beated on their eyes for a bit. Out near them was a large building as several people, cosplayers and more began to attend to. "Finally. We both saved up enough to get to this Con!" Cody smiled. "I take it you have everything you need?" He smirked.

The young man nodded, "how about you?"

Cody smirked, pulling something out of his jacket, in his hand was what looked like to be some toy gun. But it was Red, with some golden bits on the top, and the hammer. "Of course! Took my awhile, but my Custom Gabu Revolver is gonna blow so many away!"

Enrique chuckled as Cody places the Gabu Revolver back in his jacket. "So how is everything back at your hometown?" Cody asked.

"It's been alright just the usual routines.," he shrugged. "How about you?"

Cody frowned slightly, "No… My… My sister passed…" He said softly.

Hearing this made Enrique's eyes soften, "I'm sorry…"

Cody turned to his friend, a soft smile on his face, "Thanks man…. I'll… be fine. It'll take me awhile to recover…." He said, holding the necklace he had around his neck, "She got this for me on the last visit…. She sold everything to get this… This isn't no prop… but the real deal…" He said, his hand shaking until he felt his friend's hand. He turned to see Enrique and smiled, "Sorry… Hard time for me is all."

He nodded in understanding, "Hey, I know how it is… really I do."

Cody shook is head, before smacking his cheeks, "Still! Let's forget about our pains and enjoy ourselves. This Con, is what we have been waiting for, not to just hang out but also to see our heroes." Cody said, trying to perk him and his friend up, "The Kyoryuger and Dino Thunder cast awaits us my friend. Let's have some fun!"

The two roasted their fists in the air upon agreement as the two seperate to meet the cast. After a long while, the two regrouped as they were at a table eating their favorite meals.

"You're kidding me…. Emma Lahana gave you a quick peck?" Cody got out.

Enrique looked away, flustered, "Yeah… A-Anyways how did it go on your end?"

"Oh it was awesome!" Cody beamed, showing him a picture with him and the entire Kyoryuger, Ranger cast, all of them doing a pose with him as they hold up their Gabu Revolvers with his. "They even gave me some tickets to Japan!" He said, showing them two tickets to Japan, which luckily enough showed them to be used best by August.

"Huh, sounds like you basically got the best stuff on a silver platter," Enrique commented..

Cody huffed, a smirk on his face as he points to his friend, "Not as much as getting a kiss from a cute girl." He teased.

The young man glared at Cody who chuckled nervously, raising his hands in defense. "My bad." The blonde said.

"Thought so," he took a sip of his drink.

"Anyways… we still have some time to kill before we need to head to our room. Wanna search the town?" Cody asked.

"Sure why not."

After finishing their food, they walk out as they began to search LA, since they have never been there before. Some sightseeing, stores, and more entered their view as they kept searching. Until they reached one of the museums, a poster showing off some new Dinosaur exhibits.

"Hey! Let's head in there!" Cody smiled, pointing at it.

The dark-haired young man looked up upon the sign.

 _ **FOSSILIZED GEMS**_

"Huh? 'Fossilized Gems'? Like Amber?" Cody asked, confused.

"Ever watched Jurassic Park?" He raised an eyebrow.

Cody turned to his friend, a deadpanned look on his face, "Do bears shit in the woods?"

Hearing his answer, the two entered the area . Yet as they enter the area of the exhibit, they noticed the place was dead like a ghost town. It felt eerie as they head towards the 'Fossilized Gems' exhibit. Upon entering it, they see a very large amber stone in the center of the room. An eerie, odd glow flows out from it as they walk over to it.

"This feels…." Cody started, but was lost for words.

"Creepy and eerie," Enrique shuttered. "You think we should go? It's already now giving me the creeps for it to be _this_ empty in this part of the museum."

Cody remained quiet as he began to slowly approach the large amber stone. The young man as quiet as a mouse as he gets closer to it.

"Cody, we have to go." Enrique insisted. "If someone comes by they will think of us as suspicious people since we are the only ones here."

The young man didn't say anything as he crossed the crossguards, walking even closer to the stone as his hand was about to touch it. Enrique notices as he rushes over to his friend, shaking him to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. "Cody snap out of it!" He smacked his friend across the face.

Cody blinked, rubbing his face as he looks around, "Enrique? What happened?" He asked, unsure what went on.

"Dude, you didn't say anything when you were staring at that Amber," his friend replied. "Just what happened?"

"I…. I thought I heard Aurora calling to me…." He said, his head lowered as he holds the necklace.

"Cody, look I don't know what happened but you have to keep it together alright?"

"R-Right… sorry man…" He apologized, the two about to leave.

" _ **Son…."**_ A familiar voice called out to Enrique. His heart dropped upon hearing the voice before looking back at the gem. Inside of the gem was what looked like an older version of Enrique, but with a military shave, and in military uniform.

" _ **Son…. I'm here…."**_

" _ **Little brother… please come back to me…"**_

The two began to hear the voices of the ones they cared about as their minds felt like they were in a trance, both of them affected by it.

"Aurora…" Cody called out, walking to the stone yet again.

"Dad…." Enrique said.

The two approached it much closer as they placed their hands on the stone. Upon touching the stone, a soft glow entered their bodies, the amber on Cody's necklace glowed as Enrique's gem on his bracelet also glowed, sucking the two into the amber as it felt like they were entering a pile of syrup until they were fully inside it. The soft glow flowing around them before their bodies began to disappear, leaving nothing. But in seconds, the glow ended as people began to appear, taking pictures of the large amber like they were always there.

* * *

(Insert Op - Fairy Tail (2014) - Op 2 - Strike Back)

* * *

 _ **(Woah~! WOAH~! Woah~! WO-WOAH~!**_ _ **Strike Back!)**_

The song begins with that tune as the instruments play in the background. While that goes on, several Zyudenchi's, the Dino Red Gem, and the Amber Necklace begins to fall down into a pit before revealing Fiore on the other side as the Title Card appears before quickly vanishing.

 _ **Kidō sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo**_

It quickly then switches to Cody, sitting at the Fairy Tail bar as Cana sits with him both sharing a drink, a smile on her face as Gabutyra leans down, to look inside before roaring. Causing the young man to cough on his drink as the mage giggles away at him.

 _ **ippāsento demo areba mo chiron teikō desho?**_

It then shifts to Enrique as he lays on top of the Guild Hall, looking out at the sky, before Lucy walks up and joins with him, a smile on their face before The Tyranno Zord pops into view, roaring at the two and almost making them fall off.

 _ **Shosen, 'unmei' to nagetsuke raretatte, No I Won't!**_

It shifts quickly to the rest of Fairy Tail, with Natsu, Grey, Erza and the others smiling before it shows the Masters of the Guild, with Mavis appearing in thin air, smiling at everyone before holding a bunch of Zyudenchi's and Dino Eggs in her arms.

 _ **Hikkurikaeshite, Because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikō janai?**_

Upon that happening, the sky turns black as the two young Rangers look up, noticing several enemies falling from the sky and landing on the ground. Once there, the begin to attack anything in sight, striking down everyone they see as they watch in horror.

 _ **Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!**_

From afar, Zeltrax and D walk out, carrying their weapons as the army of TyrannoDrones and Zormia's march behind them. As the two chuckle away as they approach the Guild Hall.

 _ **Buchi nuku donten!**_ _ **Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei**_

The rest of Fairy Tail sees this as they begin to charge at the masses, the two young men looking at each other before turning to see Lucy holding up the Dino Thunder Morpher, and Mirajanne holding up the Gaburevolver.

 _ **I gotta kakikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute!**_

The two take their respected changers before turning to the horde of enemies, D smirking as black aura forms around him to reveal Deathryuger, and Zeltrax turning into his Neo state, glaring at the two.

 _ **Kako, mirai, soshite iki teru ima,**_

While they did that, Mavis, with an image of Zeref appears behind him, closes her eyes as she prays for everyone in the guild, a soft golden glow flowing through everyone as it reaches Cody and Enrique, both of them closing their eyes as faint images of their deceased loved ones.

 _ **I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu**_ _ **Screaming out for my pride!**_

They then quickly open their eyes, holding up their morphers before charging ahead at their enemies, a white light covering everything quickly.

 _ **Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeru yo! Zutto...**_

It quickly then changes to an all out brawl, Cody in his KyoryuRed suit, with Enrique beside him in his Dino Thunder Red suit, battling it out against Zeltrax and Deathryuger.

 _ **(I'm never falling down! Oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu Destiny!)**_

As the two Ranger begin brawling it out, Fairy Tail quickly joins in, striking down every grunt they can as they try to reach their friend's until they were quickly overpowered by the grunts, the two looking back before being strucken down.

 _ **Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto...**_

Zeltrax and Deathryuger laugh upon victory, until a faint light emerges from the two, covering them with white light as they push their enemies back.

 _ **(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante Rest in peace!)**_

The light fades to reveal Dino Thunder Red Battlizer and KyoryuRed Carnival. Besides them were the older versions of the group, already in their true states as they glare down at the two villains.

 _ **Nando demo...**_

Cody and Enrique charge at them, weapons draw as Deathryuger and Zeltax charge back, closing in the gap between the fighters before the title card forms back one last time.

* * *

Cody groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first until it finally became more clear, seeing he was now on a beach as the waves crashed against the shore. He looked around to see Enrique near by as well as he walks over and shakes him,

"Hey, wake up man!" Cody called out.

The dark haired young man slowly opened his eyes as he then sat up, rubbing his head. "Cody? What happened…?"

"I don't know…" He said, helping his friend up. "Think we were drugged and brought somewhere else?"

Upon the statement, the two quickly checked their pockets and bag. While, their bags seemed okay, a few things missing, their pockets though where cleaned off as the two sighed. "No wallet, No money, no way to get home…" Cody sighed.

"Now this is just great…" Enrique then gestured to their surroundings. "Where the hell are we at anyway? I don't recognized this beach."

"Don't know… Think we should go into town and ask around?" Cody offered. "It's better than moping around here."

"Right…" He agreed before the two departed as the went to wherever they ended up at.

Upon walking up from the beach, they see a small town ahead of them. It's architecture looked like a mix between England, Japan, and some Catholic design. And as they enter the town, they quickly noticed that it was packed with people of all types, selling unique items, clothes and more to the masses. It was beyond strange as if they were in another part of the world.

"I… don't think this is the States…" Cody said to his friend.

"Please tell me we aren't seeing things…" The two looked at each other before pinching their cheeks, the two yelped in pain before releasing their grip.

"That would be a no…" Cody sighed, looking around before seeing a vendor selling some tourist like maps. He walked over to the vendor, "Uh.. excuse me, sir? But mind if I have one of those? Me and my friend are kinda lost here…."

The vendor turned to look at the two. "Oh? Well! I'd be glad to help." the vendor said, handing him a map, "That'll be 250 Jewel's please."

"Uh…. I… don't have any money…." Cody admitted. ' _Jewels? I've never heard of a currency like that…'_

"Then I'm afraid you cannot purchase a map," the vendor replied with a small frown.

"H-Hey…. Can't you reconsider it, just this once? We're new to this place…." Cody pleaded.

The vendor stared at him before looking left and right then back at Cody, letting out a sigh. He reached for the map and handed it to Cody. "Go on," he shooed them away.

Cody bowed for the loan as he heads back to Enrique, "Alright. Let's see where we are." He said, opening it up, but upon them seeing the map, their eyes widen. The landmass, continents and more were all wrong, and not at all similar. "This… isn't Earth…."

"Th-that can't be right!" Enrique said. "How… How in the hell did we end up here!?"

"No…. no idea…" Cody sighed, trying to look at what this place is called, "And while we can talk to people fine, the language is the hard part… What even is this?" He pointed to the language on the map.

"How can I know?" Enrique replied, looking through his bag. Cody's stomach growled as he groaned, "Man what are we gonna eat anyway?"

As Enrique dug through his bag, he found something that made him confused. "Uh…" He pulled it out with both hands, revealing a rather large egg. "How about an omelet?"

"We need to find something to cook it with though…" Cody sighed until he realized the size of the egg Enrique is holding. "Wait… I don't think we can even eat that…."

"More importantly how did a giant egg end up in my bag?" Enrique added on.

But before they could even think of anything, their stomachs growled loudly as they held their stomachs. "We… should get some food before we figure anything out…." Cody noted.

"What about this egg?"

"If we can't cook it, then there would be no point." He stated.

"Then what should we do with it?" The two stared at the egg, before an idea popped up.

* * *

The two began their travel in the unknown place they ended up in as Enrique had his bag on his back, the egg wrapped around in some clothing, making the bag a form of an incubator. People took glances of the giant egg on his back as well.

"Remind me why I agreed to your idea of allowing me to watch this egg?" Enrique asked.

"Well, if we can't cook it normally, this is the next option. Let the heat from the sun cook it till the yolk hardens and vola! Boiled egg, without the boiling." Cody pointed out his flawed logic.

Enrique facepalmed as the two looked back at the egg as they walk. "Fine…"

"Though…. I wonder what with these weird shops?" Cody pointed to one of them that had like rings or keys for sale, "Who would want junk like that?"

"Beats me," Enrique shrugged. He felt something poke him, making him look at Cody. "Did you poke me?" But as he turned, he noticed his friend was hovering over a window, on the other side showed some people eating some really tasty food.

"It looks so good…." He said with drool.

Enrique looked and how right Cody was as their stomachs growled. They looked at the giant egg once more then at each other. "We gotta eat it…" Cody said.

"Didn't you say you wanted to know what laid this egg?"

"Too hungry. Don't care if I get sick…." The blonde gulped, hunger setting in. But before they could do anything.

"HEY! Get back here ya Fairy Tail brat!" A voice called out. The two turned their heads to see a few large fellows rushing towards a young kid, with short, spiky black hair, a vest and scarf around him. The kid running away until he crashes into the two, causing both to fall to the ground.

The egg flew into the air before landing on top of the kid's black hair, without breaking surprisingly. "Hey! You alright?" Enrique asked, kneeling down to the child.

"Ugh…. where did you two come from?" The kid asked, rubbing his head before he flinched and turned, the four large men approaching them.

"Eh? Found some friends did ya?" The largest one scoffed, "Doesn't matter… Once a Fairy Tail loser, always is…" He said, holding up his hand as rocks began to form around his fist.

"Uh, did you saw that, Cody?"

"Y-Yeah… He summoned earth onto his fist…."

The young boy turned to the two, confused, "What? You've never seen magic before?" The kid said, standing up as purple flames enveloped his hand. "And I'm not going to pushed around right now! I have to get back to the guild!"

"Guild?" The two older boys repeated in unison. ' _Sounds like something from a video game,'_ the two thought.

"Uh, you still have that egg on top of your head." Cody noted to the kid. The kid looked up and saw the egg before he got hold of it and set it down behind him, in front of Cody and Enrique.

Cody thought turned to his friend, "Say…. we need to help this kid. It doesn't look like he can handle all of them…" He whispered.

"How? We don't even know anything about this place. Even more this place has magic, real magic." The two looked at the group. "And those guys meant business too. It's not our part and if we do, we get our butts kicked…"

"So we leave this kid to his possible death?" Cody frowned.

"Hell no!" He snapped. "Look, how are _we_ able to go against guys like that?" As the two argue and the kid glaring at the large men, the egg twitched as it began rolling around. As it rolled it rolled between the kid and the large men, making them look at it roll past them.

"The heck is this?" One of the other said, looking at the two young man behind the kid. "If you're going to interfere, then you can just take this and be gone!" The one shorter one shouter out, tossing what looked like to be a metal ball at the two, heading towards Cody first.

Upon this Enrique turned towards the ball, everything then began to slow down. When it hit Cody in the arm, the egg bounced back as it rolled a little more until it balanced itself between all of them. "Did that egg just move on its own?" Cody got out, cringing from the pain.

The egg shined softly as it began to crack, shaking slightly until the top fell off, what crawled out was a small metallic dinosaur. It was the size of a cat as it had a drill like tail on the end, it looked at the large men, then at Enrique before it let out a small roar, rushing towards the dark haired man.

The two blinked upon seeing it.

"..."

"..."

It let out a small roar.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A DINOSAUR DOING HERE!?" The two guys shouted, avoiding a good distance from it. They are literally panicking since it was an actual dinosaur.

The few large men looked at the creature, unsure what it was, "Is that some kind of dragon?!" One of the said, a few of them backing off.

"Che, does it matter? It'll be gone like these Fairy Tail punks." The larger one said, summoning some rocks as he tossed it at it. It's tail began to spin before the rock turned into dust upon the contact.

Enrique eyes widen, the dinosaur stopped that magic attack as he looked at it, glancing upon it's design, "Wait… Isn't that the Tyranno Zord from Dino Thunder?" He asked.

Cody glancing at it before he turned to his friend, "Yeah… It is! Aw, there goes my lunch then..." He said with disappointment.

The Tyranno Zord turns back to Enrique, walking up as it began to poke his right arm, like it was trying to let it get his attention to what was on him. "Huh?" He looked where it was poking before looking at his wrist. "Oh yeah, I still had this thing on." But once the small t-rex poked at it with its snout, the red gem began to glow softly and shine.

When it died down, it revealed a device that had the image of the Tyranno Zord with the green eye on it. "Eh!?" He gawked.

The few large men looked at him, growling, "So you can use magic." The largest one scoffed, "You know… I think I'm feeling generous. How about we duel? You win, we'll leave you Fairy Tail punks alone.. We win, well…" He cracked his fist. "You should know…"

"Wait! I just met these guys. They have nothing to do with this!" The kid argued.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for them…"

Cody turned to his friend, "What do you think, Enrique?"

He looked at Cody then at the bracelet. "I-I hate fighting but…" He stared at it more before he slowly clenched his hands and stood up. "I have to do something. Doing something is better than doing nothing."

Cody smiled softly, "Then kick his ass! Show him this power that no one has ever seen before."

His friend gulped before he got took a deep breath. "Alright…" He slowly nodded as he flipped the switch, the jaw opening. "... Dino Thunder! Power up!" He announced as he went into a stance before pressing the button on the brace, making the jaws close and the eye glow a green light.

A bright red glow envelops him as a roar of a T-Rex is sent off. The glow died down and what stood there now was a warrior, with a red bodysuit, white diamonds of armor on the sides of his legs and arms. He had a small buckle with a blaster on it, along with the T-Rex helmet as the visor was shaped to match the outline of the jaws of a T-Rex. On the chest was a foot like symbol, representing Dino Thunder's mark.

"Woah.." The kid got out in awe. The large men slightly backed up from this.

"What the? He has Requip Magic?!"

The young man looked at his hands in awe upon seeing what happened before placing his hands on his helmet. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't some special effects or gimmick.

This was the real deal.

"With the Power of The Tyranno! Dino Thunder Red Ranger!" Enrique shouted out, striking a pose and quickly charging at the one who issued the challenge. He lifted his arms as stone formed around them, creating a shield, but as soon as the Red Dino Ranger got close, a single punch shattered through it and struck him, sending him into the wall near by, making a crater from the impact. Even the young man was surprised that the suit enhanced his power.

"Boss!" One of the shouted, two of them growling as they charge at him.

"Uh oh," he muttered.

"Enrique!" Cody shouted out, "Remember! Dino Thunder Red's power is Super Speed!"

"Speed?" He remembered as he quickly ducked bridge moving away. The young warrior looking at his hands before looking back up, only to see everything moving in slow motion for him.

He charged towards the men as he punched them in the chest before quickly making his way to a barrel he found and moved it a few inches to the right. Upon standing back where he was, everything started to move back to normal as the two men who charged at him were tossed into the air before landing in the barrels he placed.

The last one looked up at him, bringing out some water as it forms into a blade. Enrique smirked as the symbol on his chest glowed, bringing out what looked like a staff, but on the top had a small T-Rex head on it, and the coloring resembled it fully. This was his main weapon, the Tyranno Rod.

"Well here goes nothing," he muttered as he twirled the weapon. He charged towards the man but when he tried to swing his weapon, it phased through the sword, forgetting that the sword was made of water. The magic user smirked, striking him the chest a few times as sparks flew off of his suit, forcing him back a bit.

"Enrique!" Cody got out, worried.

The ranger rolled across the ground, clutching his chest. The man laughed, "Guess you were green to not handle-"

 _ ***CHOMP!***_

A crunch was heard as if something bit into something. The man cried out in pain as he was running around. Behind him was the small Tyranno Zord who bit onto the man's rear. "Get this creature off of me!" the man cried out, using the water to strike at the tiny dino.

It was futile as it didn't let go, the guys laughing upon seeing the event. Even the kid was laughing upon this. "I think it's time to end this Enrique." Cody noted.

The newly armored Ranger stopped laughing upon Cody's advice. "Oh right," he nodded before grabbing the rod. It glowed bright red as he looked up, and in an instant he vanished as several slashes appear all over the man before he drops to the ground, unable to fight as Enrique reappears in front of the kid.

"That was amazing!" He said with glee.

"Hehehe…" Enrique rubbed the back of his helmet as the tiny Zord walked up as it spit out the cloth it bit onto.

Cody got up, rubbing his arm while it felt very sore. "Well… look at you dude. Taking up the mantle of the Red Dino Ranger." He smiled.

"Is that the name of the dragon here?" The kid asked, kneeling down to the metallic T-Rex.

"Heh, that's not a dragon young one. This is a Tyrannosaurs Rex. The King of the Dinosaurs." Cody answered him. "Now, can you tell us why you were running from these guys?"

The kid went silent before he sighed, "I was trying to earn some money for my guild… These guys are with Twilight Ogre. And they've been harassing our guild for awhile now since they became one of the most popular guilds in Magnolia…" He explained.

"Magnolia huh?" Cody muttered, looking at Enrique, "I… I think we should help him." He whispered.

"I guess... He might know about this place and this 'Fairy Tail' might be a good start for us to find out how to get back home." He replied quietly.

Cody smiled, looking back down at the child. "Well… We're in some trouble too. If you help us, we'll help you get to your guild. As well as maybe do some jobs here and there to help out?" He offered, as the kid looking up at him with surprise.

"Really?"

"To be honest, we… just got here," The blonde explained. "And seeing that you are a good person, we should help you out."

He smiled at the two before holding out his hand to them, "Thanks… That means a lot. And the name is Romeo." He introduced.

"Name's Cody," The blonde introduced.

Enrique's suit vanished in red light, revealing his civilian form. "And my name is Enrique."

* * *

After a bit of a healing check up, courtesy of Romeo, the three started to make their way. They were already out past the town as they travel along a small path. Along the way, the two explained their situation to their new friend.

"Woah! You're serious? You two don't have magic?" He said with surprise.

"We.. we don't know much about magic at all." Cody explained, trying to give a good explanation without telling him where they were actually from.

"And… we are the type of people who don't have any conflicts much like from earlier." Enrique added on as he carried the small Tyranno Zord in his arms.

Romeo nodded, understanding them. "Well, I'm sure my dad can help you guys out with whatever you need. He is the guild master after all." He sighed softly, "Though…. It's obvious he doesn't know what he's doing…"

"What do you mean by that?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

The doors burst open as someone was sent flying out of the place. "That's why," Romeo sighed. He pointed inside the place in which they looked, their jaws dropped upon what was going on. It was a very small brawl but oddly enough, they quickly noticed the people fighting all had the same tattoo like symbol on them.

"Uh…. Hate to ask but…. Is this common?" Cody asked, turning to Romeo.

"Happens almost every day."

"Every day!?" The two gawked. "What kind of idiots would start a brawl like that!?"

"Well, this is tame from what we had before…. Before…. They disappeared…." Romeo frowned, looking down slightly.

"Did something happen…?" Cody asked.

"We…. lost several family members… When they went to gain S-Class status…" Romeo started. "22 members, some of our best of the best, and our previous master. They just disappeared…. Along with a majority of Fairy Tail's status…."

Their eyes soften upon hearing this. "Ever since then…. We lost too many members from joining other guilds… We lost our old Guild Hall and had to move here… We can barely scrape by now… No one believes in us anymore…." Romeo stated.

The two watched the fight continue, "So how long does the fight last?"

"Usually it stops when my dad tells them or Erza," He replied.

"Oh…" The tiny Tyranno got out of Enrique's arms before jumping onto the bar as it stomps its feet a couple of times before… This got the people who were rough housing to stop, looking at the small robot with confusion.

"Guess we should head in before they attack him?" Cody chuckled, the three heading into the Guild Hall.

Inside were many people, several odd clothes on them and right in front of Tyranno was an older gentleman with a white robe, dark blue shirt and some pants. He had a flat dark blue hair along with a moustache as he turns to them.

"Romeo. Who are these with you? And…" He points to Tyranno, now chewing on his finger, "Does this belong to you or them?"

"It belongs to them," Romeo pointed at the two. "They helped me out when some of the members of Twilight Ogre chased after me."

"Again? I thought I told you to stay away from their territory?" The Guild Master sighed.

"I want to try and help our guild," He explained.

"I know you do son…. But you just need to be patient." He said, turning to the two young men. "So… I take it you want some reward for helping me son huh?" He sighed.

"Actually, we were wondering if you can tell us about this part of Fiore," Cody asked.

"Oh? Foreigners huh?"

The two nodded as the small Tyranno Zord jumped into Enrique's arms. "And what about this creature?" The Guild Master observed, leaning close to it.

"Um… well… you can say they were considered extinct for millions of years." The two said nervously.

"So it's a dragon?" One of the other people asked. Who walked up was a young girl with short purple hair and a frilled dress on.

Cody and Enrique looked at each other then at the little zord. "It isn't a dragon…. It's a dinosaur." Cody sighed, starting to get annoyed with the mislabeling. "As for the age of them, they were around for 65 million years."

"Woah… I never heard about them before." The girl said, poking at Tyranno gently.

"Well, if you're not here for some reward, why are you here, sides for some info about this land?" The Guild Master asked.

Cody shoved Enrique's shoulder gently, giving him a nod in which his friend sighed as he gestured to the bracelet that glowed, revealing the morpher. The people aside from Romeo were surprised by it. "What kind of magic is that?" The Guild Master asked.

"The best kind," Cody said with a smile.

"I see…." He then looked at the two, "So you're wanting to join Fairy Tail?"

"What do you think Cody?" Enrique asked his friend.

"Well… It's better than being out on the streets with no money. Sides, we promised to help him out with this guild." Cody noted, turning to the master and smiles, "So, I say count us in!"

The other guild members were surprised by this, looking at each other then back at Cody with surprise. Even the guild master was as well. "You…. You will?" He got out.

"Yeah! Your son helped us out with our problem so, why not return the favor and help you guys out?" Cody smiled.

Everyone then grew a smile, along with Romeo and the Guild Master, "We haven't had anyone want to join us since the last master and the other disappeared…." He looks at the two, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, you two. And please, call me Master Macao."

The girl with purple hair brought over a small box, inside was a stamp and some paint. "What color and where would you like to place the guild symbol?" she asked them.

Cody and Enrique looked at each other then at the girl. "How about red?" Cody asked, holding up his right hand, pointing to the top part. While Enrique held up his left hand. The girl smiled as she placed the stamp on their hands, and once removing it was the symbol for Fairy Tail on them. Both of them smiling at it.

"Welcome to the Guild. I'm Kinana, I'm the bartender here." And upon hearing that made both of their stomachs growl, both guys forgetting how hungry they were as Kinana giggled, "I'll make you something nice to welcome you."

"Food would be good," Cody smiled, feeling embarrassed.

"Same here," Enrique agreed as the red zord roared out.

Kinana giggled softly, the two sitting at the bar as she begins cooking, she glances at the tiny dino with curiosity, "So, I take it this little guy is part of your magic?" She asked Enrique.

"Yeah, recently." He nodded, looking down at it. "This little dinosaur recently hatched from an egg that Cody here thought about boiling for lunch." He jabbed his thumb at the said blonde.

"How were we supposed to know that it was an actual dinosaur egg?" Cody huffed.

The waitress giggles, "Well, good thing you didn't otherwise this little cutie may not have helped you out." She poked the tiny dino.

"Well it can do one thing," Cody recalled, the waitress looking at him, curious. "It can grow to up to 38 meters tall."

The whole guild became quiet upon his answer, all attention focused on the small metal dino. "Though, he just hatched. So it maybe awhile before it can even get that size which is possibly a couple months at best." Cody said, calming them down.

"Still, a creature that small? How will you two keep it around when it grows?" She asked them.

"Eh, we'll find a way." Cody smiled back. The waitress sighs placing a tray of food for the two of them.

"Eat up alright? There's seconds if you want some." She offered.

"Thanks," The two thanked before they began to dig in, the two enjoying the taste of the food. As the two ate, they glanced at the dino zord. "You know, she does have a point, Cody." He looked left, right, and behind him before leaning in to whisper, "In the show, he becomes a giant Zord and so… how are we gonna keep it hidden from everyone else? I mean, it's not that often you see a 38 meter tall dinosaur in an unknown world!"

"We can try to find some inhabited island or something to place him in…. Also…" Cody turned to Enrique, "Do you think I have a power like that? I mean… You had several Dino Thunder props in your bag, and now lots of them are gone…. Do you think…." He gestured to his own bag, filled with only his Gaburevolver and the Zyudenchi.

The two looked at the Tyranno zord, "It's possible… I mean, there was no egg in my bag last time and now there was with a freaking dino zord in front of us." he noted. "So the question remains… where is your Zord if you are able to?"

"And is he in his full size or Mini form?" Cody sighed. "Let's hope it doesn't cause panic wherever it is… Come to think of it. Doesn't your red ranger have that raptor?"

"Oh… Right…" Enrique sighed as well. "He does, and hopefully it's still in its egg…."

The two sighed as they continued to eat, but it was quickly disturbed as the doors to the guild were stuck open, revealing the same goons they saw before, along with another one, who had a large weapon on his back. The two swallowed their food heavily upon seeing them and quickly hid behind the bar, Cody bringing the small zord with him.

"So! Fairy Tail….. I heard that some of your members attacked me boys. Care to point them out for me?"

Macao flinched, "Thibault…" He muttered as the leader of this small group walks over to him, quickly grabbing him and tossing the Guild Master into some tables nearby.

"I asked you a question, old man…." He warned.

"They weren't members of our guild if that is what you are asking."

Behind the bar, the two teens listened in as Cody muzzled the zord to make sure it doesn't let out a sound. The two teens peeked over before ducking back in hiding. "We have to do something…." Cody whispered, clearly angry with these punks.

"Well… I can think of one thing," He pointed at the zord. "Alright, little guy you know what to do... right?"

Oddly enough, the zord shook its head, looking at Cody instead. "Hey, I don't have powers little one. I don't think I even have any." He frowned.

"Wait! Cody, remember my bracelet allowed me to become Dino Thunder Red? What if it is the same thing with your GabuRevolver?" Enrique noted.

Cody looked at his bag, right next to him, "Are… you sure man? It didn't glow, react or anything yet…" He stated.

"Don't those pods use DNA of a certain dinosaur?"

"Yeah, and?"

He pointed at Tyranno. "We have DNA of one." They then heard another crash as they peeked up to see the large one with the weapon holding up Romeo.

"Alright, if they aren't here. Guess we'll have to take out our payment on this kid." He chuckled.

"No! Please leave my son alone!" Macao pleaded.

Enrique quickly looked at his zord, "Tyranno you are gonna have to help Cody with his GabuRevolver." He reached in Cody's bag and presented a Zyudenchi that had tiny spikes. "Just try to do something so it can allow Cody to fight."

It hopped out of Cody's arms, taking the GabuRevolver and nodded its head as it presented the young man with it, along with a blank T-Rex Zyudenchi. Cody took it as he looked down at it before looking at where Romeo and the others were. "What I need isn't something so simple…. I need…."

"Time's up!" Thibault grinned, grabbing his weapon and drawing it out, "Guess we will have to take this kid and see if he remembers?"

Cody growled, standing up as he points the GabuRevolver at the large on, pulling the trigger as a few blasts were shot out, striking the weapon out of his hands as the goons turned to him and Enrique who had the small Tyranno back in his arms. "Put him down… I was the one who fought your men…" Cody stated.

"That's the dragon that bit _and_ tore my pants!" One of the goons recognized.

Thibault grinned at them, dropping Romeo, "I see… Well then. I think you two know what needs to be done. Either pay up for my men's injuries…. Or fight me." He grabbed the weapon that was dropped, pointing it at them.

Cody frowned, "Fine. I accept…." He said, causing the guild and even Enrique to look at him.

"You don't have to do this, Cody," Romeo said.

"Yes I do. If I don't want them to fight you guys, I rather take the hit instead." He said to him.

Enrique couldn't help but acknowledge his friend in respect. "You got this Cody," He nodded, motivating him.

Cody smiles turning to the members of Twilight Ogre, "Alright. Why don't we settle this outside?" He gestured, walking out of the guild to lead them outside, and away from the others. They rushed to the exit to see Cody and the goon face each other while Enrique looked at his friend. ' _Don't back down from this... '_ He thought.

Thibault scoffed, twirling his weapon around before pointing to him, "When this is done, I'll make sure they mark your grave with the words, 'I was stupid to face them!' on it." He laughed.

Cody stood there, holding his GabuRevolver in one hand while holding the Empty Gabutrya Zyudenchi in his others hand, looking down at the small battery, ' _What I need now…. Isn't power to stop them, or some magic… What I need is…'_ He looks up at them, holding out the Zyudenchi, ' _Is Bravery!'_

"Brave In!" He shouted out, clicking on it as an image of a Tyrannosaurus appeared on it. He pulled the hammer down as the gun opened up a small spot for it to slide in. He quickled placed the Zyudenchi inside before closing and twirling it once.

 _ **GABURINCHO! GABUTY~RA!**_

"Kyoryu Change!" He added on, grabbing the small barrel near the hammer as he spun it once. Once it began to spin, a samba like tune plays as he begins to dance towards it, the guild members looking at him with confusion as Twilight Ogre laughs at this.

"Why… is he dancing?" Kinana asked, deadpanned look on her face.

"Three, two, one." Enrique counted and on cue…

"FIRE!" Cody shouted out, pointing the gun into the sky as he pulled the trigger. A Dinosaur Roar is sounded out as an energy version of a T-Rex skull flies out and around him, before going behind and 'chomping' on him, a small red glow forms as what stood there now was another new warrior.

He had an almost similar red suit design, but the arms had scales on them while having white gloves and boots. On his waist was a small buckle wrapped around him with a holder for the GabuRevolver. On his chest was what looked like a dinosaur skull, but on the left chest piece was the symbol for a T-Rex, and finally to top it off was a helmet with a T-Rex design, yellow teeth surrounding the rims while a silver mouthpiece was on it.

"W-What the?!" Thibault got out.

"This is like that other guys one!" The goon shouted out.

The rest of the guild members were in awe, "Just… what is he?" Kinana asked.

Cody though smirked from hearing this, "Kiite odoroka!" He first called out, getting into a pose, "Kiba no Yusha! KyoryuRed!"

"Kyoryu… Red?" Kinana said with confusion.

"A Sentai Ranger," Enrique smirked. "Like me but its Power Ranger. Both use powers from certain forces but for me and now Cody, we use the power of the king of dinosaurs and the soul of bravery." He gestured to the Tyranno Zord.

Cody chuckled, "Areuze…. Tometemina!" He shouted, charging quickly at Thibault, the Twilight Ogre member quickly forgetting about this fight as the young Sentai is already at him. "Ganrestu Punch!" He shouted out, striking him in the chest and literally tossing him into a boulder near by, indenting him inside it.

"And the suits enhance the user's body along with stamina, speed, strength, reflexes, and agility." The dark-haired teen explains to the Fairy Tail Guild.

The Twilight Ogre member groans as he prys himself out of the boulder, looking at the young Sentai laughing and moving around like he was testing a new weapon out. "Grr…. Don't you mock me brat!" Thibault shouted, charging at him.

Cody quickly stopped as he turned to the charging mage, a smirk under his face, "Guess that first punch didn't do it. How about this instead?" He said, reaching to his belt buckle as he pressed on it. It slanted to the side as he opened it up revealing 4 more Zyudenchi's inside as he took one out. He took out his weapon before cocking it and placing it inside.

 _ **GABURHINCO! GABUTYRA! GABUTYRA!**_

"Armed On!" He said, cocking the weapon before rolling the barrel across his arm.

 _ **METCHA MUCHO!**_

The red scales on his right arm glowed and turned silver as small armor with spikes form on his arm, while on his hand morphed into a gauntlet resembling the T-Rex symbol on his chest. "Gabutyra Fang! Ikouze!" He shouted, charging in once more.

"What did he just do?" Romeo asked, turning to Enrique.

"Basically, if he uses two of the same Zyudenchi's, those little batteries, he can activate one of his hidden powers, known as 'Armed On'. It allows him to have the strength of a T-Rex and with that weapon, his punch is more deadly than a meteor hitting you in the face." Enrique explained.

With Cody, he was dodging swipe after swipe from the mage's weapon, chuckling away at how he was able to dodge it so easily, until he notices he was tiring out, panting as he couldn't swing anymore. "Tired already? Eh, oh well. I was getting tired of this anyways." He said, rushing at him as he held up his weapon, "Gabu Ganrestu Punch!" He shouted out, and upon contact, he sent the Twilight Ogre member into the mountain side this time, creating a large hole from the impact.

"And there goes the end of the fight," Enrique chuckled.

' _This guy is a monster!'_ Almost everyone in Fairy Tail shouted in their thoughts. Romeo though, only got some deja vu from the old team members they used to have. A soft smile on his face as Cody changes back to normal, smiling brightly as he gives them a thumbs up.

Twilight Ogre though grabbed their boss before starting to run away, "We'll be back for you! We'll remember for what you losers did!" One of the shouted before they were gone from their sight.

Though for the members of Fairy Tail, they were still shocked from this. They have never been able to push back and now… They finally have. After several years they finally fought back against that guild who harassed them and won!

Enrique walked up to Cody, seeing the armor. "So… how does it feel to be in the suit?" he asked.

"Heh…. Amazing. Now I know how Daigo felt upon using it. I just feel like I can take on anything while having a nice dance!" He chuckled.

The two laughed upon the day that happened for the two. Despite ending up in this new world full of magic, they obtained the powers of the two Rangers from two different series/coasts. Well one thing they learned by being in this new world, they now have some power.

* * *

 _Far of Magnolia, footsteps were heard on the path. Each steps was ominous as the figure that was walking was almost that of the black knight. His armor was almost cybernetic in nature as he had a shield in one hand and an axe on his back._

" _After so many years… after so many years… I am alive…" The voice said from the armor. He couldn't forget his defeat against those cursed Rangers along with his former colleague, Tommy Oliver aka the Black Ranger. But now… he is alive but only this time, it wasn't the city he knows or recognizes. More importantly, he witnessed people use magic._

 _Real magic._

 _To him, as a once former scientist, he thought it was nothing but scandal but now it was true to his own, well, eyes. As he continues his travels, he stopped and got hold of his axe. "Reveal yourself from the shadows…" he ordered._

" _Oh? Seems like you found me…" A voice called out, what stepped out was some kind of monster. It was red with several tooth like spikes all over its body, holding some kind of weapon with with the same tooth spikes on it, with a mouth on the tip. "And who might you be?" The monster asked._

" _Zeltrax…" He responded, observing the monster. "You aren't one of Mesogog's creations."_

" _Hmph nor are you a member of Deboss." He scoffed, "You may just call me D."_

 _The two stared at each other, waiting to see who will strike first. "Hmm…. I think this could work out…" D grinned, "How about a partnership?" he offered._

 _Zeltrax stared at the kaijin. "Why would I be partnered with something like you? You aren't Mesogog." he questioned._

" _True. But I just have a feeling that some old enemies have returned. Wouldn't it be easier to join up and erase them for good?" He asked, holding up what looked like to be a Zyudenchi, but the silver coat was replaced with black._

 _Zeltrax observed the strange battery but hearing about old enemies made him growl, "The Rangers…"_

" _Ara? You call them Rangers?"_

" _So what if I am?"_

 _D chuckled softly, "To me, They're called Sentai." He said, presenting the battery, "Deboss In." He said clicking on it, a black glow surrounds him until it vanishes, what stood there was a warrior in a navy blue suit, red scale on his arms, and golden fins on his right arm and left shoulder. His chest had a dinosaur skull but on the left chest piece was a Spinosaurus, and to finish it off was a helmet resembling the same dinosaur, with golden teeth around the rims, red on the side of the helmet and a silver mouthpiece._

" _Another Ranger!?" Zeltrax exclaimed, grabbing his axe and unsheathed it._

" _Please…. Don't compare me to them." He scoffed, "In this state, call me Deathryuger. The Dark Sentai tasked to take out the Kyoryugers."_

" _Kyoryugers… You are from Japan then."_

" _You catch on quick. But I can tell we are from different worlds… And we both lost to those 'righteous' heroes…" He growled, "But now… We have a new world to use… One without them. And should they do reappear… together we can end them with ease. Both Sentai and those you call Rangers" Deathryuger offered._

 _Zeltrax pondered upon the information. If there is no rangers or these so-called Sentai, then he would have a chance to control what is his. The only question remains, does this world have a Tree of Life? "Hmm.. a world without the Rangers or the Sentai you call them…" He glanced at Deathryuger before placing his axe on his back, holstering it. "A deal it is then, only one thing though."_

" _And what will that be?"_

" _I would need research materials for creating footsoldiers," He answered._

" _Hmph, if that's all, it'll be simple as that." He said, changing back to his monster form._

 _The two depart as Zeltrax clenched his hands, 'If there is a Tree of Life in this world, it shall be mine.'_

 _For D, even though he lost out his chance on getting Mikoto, but within this new world, he could find that new Harmony he has been seeking for. The Deboss monster clenching his fist in anger, 'If Kyoryu Red is indeed in this world, I shall make him suffer for my last defeat…'_

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! striberx here. I hope you enjoyed the first chap of my new FT fic? Now I know this first chap might not be the best or what you're looking for, but hey, this is an original idea to start out on. Some first chaps are like that with me. :P Also, ShadowBladeKnight is not only helping me out with this fic but letting me lend his Oc for it too. Also, this story will take place at least a day before the Time Skip ep of FT starts, with some changes. ^^;

Now for the big question I'm sure you're asking right now... "Why Super Sentai and Power Rangers"? Well, the PR thing was a late idea, it was going to be Two Kyoryugers, but Shadow doesn't know of it, so we settled on him using Dino thunder instead. And yes, I know... "Why not Abaranger'? Well simple. It's cause of the fact that with Dino Thunder, Enrique will be able to have his own Battlizer on par with Carnival. And reason why I'm not using Dino Charge for me OC... Cause I don't like Dino Charge... It feels odd to me, probably because I saw Kyoryuger when it first aired. :P

Now for the second thing I bet everyone will ask, "Why aren't you continuing A Fairy Tail Wizard?" And truth be told, this should say something about it. I got this idea at work and felt like this should be a precursor to it. Meaning, by making this, A Fairy Tail Wizard won't be too far off. In fact, I'm thinking either in December this year, or January next year will be when I finally decide to get back to it. ^w^

Next is why just two Rangers and two villains? Yes, I know Sentai is meant to be a team, spite the fact in some specials one or a few of a certain Sentai members appears on their own... But the other reason is cause well... I couldn't figure out how to write two full teams of them into a story. Not to mention, it would take WAY too much work to figure it out and write it.. so I settled with just one of them. Also, I've always wanted to do a KyoryuRed story, just was having a hard time to find out how to make it work with just him?

Well, until then, later minna!


	2. Chapter 2: Return To Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail: Bravery Of The Soul

* * *

Chapter 2: Return Of Fairy Tail's Mightiest

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _*Flashback 7 years ago*_

 _It was seven years ago when it happened. Several of Fairy Tail's strongest members were getting prepared to head to Tenrou Island. The home island of the guild. This was a special event where few were selected to become S-Class Wizards, it was a very important tradition._

" _Come on Natsu! Let me come!" Pleaded a young Romeo._

 _The young man, known as Natsu, only shrouded by the old memories turned to the young boy, "I wish I could Romeo, but unless you're part of the guild it won't happen." He said to him._

 _The young boy frowns at this, angered that he can't come, "That's not fair!" He shouted out._

" _Romeo, you need to calm down." The young boy turned to see a slightly younger version of his father, "You can't go until you're a member, and you're too young to do so right now." He scolded his son, the young boy lowering his head. Macao sighs as he places his hand on his son, "Look… If you go there without knowing any magic, you'll get hurt. And you don't want to worry everyone now do you?"_

 _Romeo lowered his head, knowing that his father was right, and that he needed to have something in order to fight back. "...okay…" He answered._

 _Natsu smirked, patting Romeo's head, "I'll try to bring you a souvenir when we get back. And by the next time you see me, I'm going to be a S-Class Wizard!" He chuckled, as a blue cat flew into view, "Aye!"_

 _*Flashback ends*_

 _Romeo slowly opened his eyes, noticing it was day time as he sighs, looking to his left to see an old picture of the old Fairy Tail. A slight frown on his face as he looks back out at the sea, "You haven't kept your promise to me… Natsu…." Romeo sighed, getting up and dressed for his mission today with Alzack and Bisca._

" _Guess I should get ready…" He sighed, before a soft smile appears on his face, "Well… even if you aren't back Natsu, at least we have someone to help us remember the good times." Romeo said, walking out of his room._

* * *

 **(Insert Op - Fairy Tail (2014) - Op 2 - Strike Back)**

* * *

 _ **(Woah~! WOAH~! Woah~! WO-WOAH~! Strike Back!)**_

The song begins with that tune as the instruments play in the background. While that goes on, several Zyudenchi's, the Dino Red Gem, and the Amber Necklace begins to fall down into a pit before revealing Fiore on the other side as the Title Card appears before quickly vanishing.

 _ **Kidō sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo**_

It quickly then switches to Cody, sitting at the Fairy Tail bar as Cana sits with him both sharing a drink, a smile on her face as Gabutyra leans down, to look inside before roaring. Causing the young man to cough on his drink as the mage giggles away at him.

 _ **ippāsento demo areba mo chiron teikō desho?**_

It then shifts to Enrique as he lays on top of the Guild Hall, looking out at the sky, before Lucy walks up and joins with him, a smile on their face before The Tyranno Zord pops into view, roaring at the two and almost making them fall off.

 _ **Shosen, 'unmei' to nagetsuke raretatte, No I Won't!**_

It shifts quickly to the rest of Fairy Tail, with Natsu, Grey, Erza and the others smiling before it shows the Masters of the Guild, with Mavis appearing in thin air, smiling at everyone before holding a bunch of Zyudenchi's and Dino Eggs in her arms.

 _ **Hikkurikaeshite, Because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikō janai?**_

Upon that happening, the sky turns black as the two young Rangers look up, noticing several enemies falling from the sky and landing on the ground. Once there, the begin to attack anything in sight, striking down everyone they see as they watch in horror.

 _ **Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!**_

From afar, Zeltrax and D walk out, carrying their weapons as the army of TyrannoDrones and Zormia's march behind them. As the two chuckle away as they approach the Guild Hall.

 _ **Buchi nuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei**_

The rest of Fairy Tail sees this as they begin to charge at the masses, the two young men looking at each other before turning to see Lucy holding up the Dino Thunder Morpher, and Mirajanne holding up the Gaburevolver.

 _ **I gotta kakikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute!**_

The two take their respected changers before turning to the horde of enemies, D smirking as black aura forms around him to reveal Deathryuger, and Zeltrax turning into his Neo state, glaring at the two.

 _ **Kako, mirai, soshite iki teru ima,**_

While they did that, Mavis, with an image of Zeref appears behind him, closes her eyes as she prays for everyone in the guild, a soft golden glow flowing through everyone as it reaches Cody and Enrique, both of them closing their eyes as faint images of their deceased loved ones.

 _ **I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu Screaming out for my pride!**_

They then quickly open their eyes, holding up their morphers before charging ahead at their enemies, a white light covering everything quickly.

 _ **Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeru yo! Zutto...**_

It quickly then changes to an all out brawl, Cody in his KyoryuRed suit, with Enrique beside him in his Dino Thunder Red suit, battling it out against Zeltrax and Deathryuger.

 _ **(I'm never falling down! Oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu Destiny!)**_

As the two Ranger begin brawling it out, Fairy Tail quickly joins in, striking down every grunt they can as they try to reach their friend's until they were quickly overpowered by the grunts, the two looking back before being strucken down.

 _ **Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto...**_

Zeltrax and Deathryuger laugh upon victory, until a faint light emerges from the two, covering them with white light as they push their enemies back.

 _ **(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante Rest in peace!)**_

The light fades to reveal Dino Thunder Red Battlizer and KyoryuRed Carnival. Besides them were the older versions of the group, already in their true states as they glare down at the two villains.

 _ **Nando demo...**_

Cody and Enrique charge at them, weapons draw as Deathryuger and Zeltax charge back, closing in the gap between the fighters before the title card forms back one last time.

* * *

A couple of days has past since the two friends ended up in a new world where magic is apparently real. However not only did they end up in a new world, they somehow gained the real devices of the tokusatsu heroes from both Japan and United States: Kyoryu Red from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Dino Thunder Red from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. It was a lot to take in for the two, realizing that they were in a new world while getting their favorite hero transformation devices. But even being in the new world, they still wonder what was going on back home.

Do they miss home? Yes they do.

Do they like the people of the Fairy Tail Guild? Yes.

However… even the two know that everything isn't all relaxing and peaceful. They both know that they just want to go home but they also wanted to help the guild. And so, they have been helping them out for the past couple of days.

And what were they doing right now?

Well…

The two were on the floor, using their bags as pillows as they were sleeping as comfortable as possible. With Romeo's help, they managed to learn about the currency. And with Kinana and Laki, they were getting some help on the language they had here. Though, so far they were learning at toddler speed. It wasn't easy either.

As the two sleep, the tiny Zord walked up to the two nudging them. They grumbled, swatting away the metal dino as if it was a fly that was bothering them. It nudged them again but was useless so it moved Cody's foot a bit before moving Enrique's foot as well. Once their feet were close to each other, it opened its jaw and…

 _ ***CHOMP!***_

"GUEAAHHH!" They shouted in pain, waking up as they glare at the tiny dino.

"Wanna have lizard for breakfast?" Cody asked, annoyed by the dino.

The dark-haired friend rubbed his foot, trying to ease the pain and bite it gave him. "I wish," He agreed. "Damn that hurts."

The Dino Zord walked towards their bag and grabbed it before pulling it away, as if it was taking away their bags. The two sighed before walking over to their backpacks, opening it up and grabbing the new day's clothes.

"Well, after breakfast, we should start this… 'Quest' thing." Cody stated.

"Seriously though, it kinda sounds like something from a video game," His friend pointed out.

"Kinda like an RPG." He added on. "Though… this will help us get to know the place better, as well as maybe find either some more Dino Eggs and maybe Gabutyra?"

"Don't forget that raptor…" Enrique sighed. "But you're right about that though." The two stretched, audible pops were heard from their backs before letting out a relaxing sigh upon hearing it and went to the main guild room. The two went to the bar as others were talking. "Morning Kinana," Cody smiled.

The purple haired waitress smiles at the two, "Morning you guys. Got breakfast ready for you." She said, placing the plate of food on the table for them. The two thanked the waitress before they began to eat their breakfast, savoring the taste of the food.

"So! Enrique told me your requip magic is called Kyoryuger, is that correct?" She asked, curious.

"Uh… Y-Yeah. That's the team name of the power though." Cody corrected her. "Enrique here has the power of the King of Dinosaurs with the help of that bracelet." He pointed at the said accessory on the young man's wrist. "While for me, I have the soul of it." He brings out the Zyudenchi. "One of bravery and one of belief. Both from the same type of Dinosaur, only for two different paths to form from its power."

Kinana gasped in awe, "Amazing… I didn't think such magic existed before." she looked at the tiny dino knowing that bravery and belief comes from such a creature of sort. "Are there any more like these… dinosaur dragons?"

The two inwardly facepalmed. Despite the guild calling them dinosaurs now, they still think they are land-type dragons. "Well… there are many other types, there is even one that can fly, the Pteradon. Plus some can be found underwater that can move on land, the Plesiosaur and many more." Cody replied.

"Oh woah! Are there any that still can be found in the wild?" She asked them.

"They.. They were gone from existence for 65 million years," The blonde sighed. "But, people have been saying that there has been _some_ sightings from them. I mean, they may be gone but there were rumors of some of their species still roam."

Kinana smiled softly, "I hope so. It would be such a shame such wonderful creatures to perish like that."

"About that…" Enrique rubbed the back of his head. "Some of the dinosaurs were carnivores while others were herbivores and omnivores. So having them around is unknown on what it could do to the wild life. Take Tyranno, his species are carnivores and don't worry he doesn't eat, he's… a special type of Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Kinana smiled, poking the tiny metal dinosaur with a giggle. "Still, it's wonderful that you two have such amazing magic based on them. I know you'll do great with it."

Cody smiled upon her kindness. "Thanks, Kinana." He thanked. After finishing their meal, they head over to a board nearby, on it showed a few fliers, showing off a Quest with some Bounty on them along with a description. Though the two looked at it, as they tried to decipher what it's asking?

"Ugh… why couldn't they have something we could read?" Cody groaned, unable to understand a thing.

"Same here…" His friend agreed. "We're lucky we understand the talking but not the reading or writing."

"Having troubles?" The two turned their heads to see none other than the other girl in the guild, she had a purple hair as well, but in a ponytail. She also wore glasses on top of her dress with a cloak on top. This was Laki as she smiles at the two and walk up to them.

"Oh, hey Laki." Cody nodded, "Yeah… Still a bit rough on us though… we are not used to it." He pointed at one of the quests that was on the board. "Do you know what it says?"

Laki smiles and nods, "It's asking the guild to stop a couple of Bandits. They've been stealing the client's gold from time to time to where they need help. The reward is a hefty 100,000 Jewels." She explained.

Hearing this made the two teens look right at the board then at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cody said rhetorically.

"Yep, we should do that quest," his friend agreed.

The two nodded as they turned to their new guild member, "Guess we'll accept this quest." Cody answered her.

Laki smiles, "Great! In fact, I have business in that area, so you two lucky guys get to tag along with me." She winked at them. "We'll meet at the train station in 30 minutes. I suggest you backup for the trip." She recommended before walking away from them. The two flustered when she winked at them before they calmed down.

* * *

After packing up what they needed, the three make their way to the train station, along with Tyra, Enrique's Tyranno Zord, that he named. The small robot dinosaur walking along with them as they reach the station and wait for Laki.

The sat on the bench as they waiting, staring at a clock at the nearby. "At least this land has some stuff we know…" Enrique sighed.

"Not to mention, kinda unique place if you ask me. Sides from Quests, it's kinda peaceful…. Don't you think?" Cody stated.

The young man became quiet upon hearing that. "To be honest yes… but this isn't home… This isn't Earth…" He relied, looking down at the small robot, petting it.

"Hey…." Cody smiled, patting his friend, "We'll find a way back home… There has to be some magic out there that could do it." He reassured before pulling out a small booklet, inside were the complete Zyudenchi Collection, minus 6 extra ones he got at the con.

His friend looked at the Zyudenchi. "Most of them are blank," he noted. "You think we have to find something that holds the soul of the certain dinosaur?"

"I don't know…." Enrique frowned, "Maybe you don't need to? Remember when you used Gabutyra's? I think you just to have some form of bravery in order to get them to respond."

Cody smiled softly, "Right… Like with Dantetsu… he just used his own bravery and harmony to activate an empty Bragigas." He remembered.

"Ah, right." He nodded before looking at Tyra. "Is there a possibility that there are the Dino Eggs out there? I mean, we _did_ find him in my bag."

"If my Zyudenchi's have power, I'm sure that there are some Dino Eggs out there. Maybe you can even get the Thundersaurus Megazord?" He chuckled before the thought of a megazord entered their heads, making them imagine what it would be like to pilot one.

"Cool…" The two uttered upon the imagination of piloting a Megazord.

"Sorry for the wait you two!" Laki shouted out, walking up to the two.

"It's alright, Laki," Cody waved off.

"So, ready to set out on your first Mission?" She smiled at the two.

"Yeah," the two nodded. The three boarded the train as it began to set off, upon doing so, Cody was the first to look out of the window, seeing Magnolia a bit more along with the rest of Fiore as they began to travel to their destination.

"The place looks amazing…" Cody commented.

"So, Laki? Think you can tell us a bit more about Fiore?" Enrique asked her, "We're kinda new to this land and not so sure what to expect."

Laki blinked but nodded, "Well, Fiore is one of the biggest countries. Next to Alakitasia. Luckily enough, no country is in any term of power to fight the others, so it's pretty much peaceful here." She explained.

The two were surprised upon her explanation. Countries in peace? It sounded too good to be true. "As for Fiore, we have many things sides for magic. Towns, culture, and more to the eye. We even have a festival that is held to see who's the Number 1 Guild in Fiore…." Upon saying that made her frown as she looked down slightly.

"Did something happen during the festival?" Cody asked.

She shook her head, "No…. Truth be told, 7 years ago, we used to be the number 1 guild. Everyone either wanted to be us, become allies, or some just hated how we were… Once we lost Lucy and the others… Thing hasn't been the same…" she sighed, "We lost our reputation, many members, and now a new guild called Sabertooth stands at the top… We tried to reclaim our honor on the first time they had the festival…. But we lost before the real festival could even start."

The two rangers looked at each other then at Laki. "Maybe when the festival starts again we can help." Cody declared. "After all we are both now part of Fairy Tail after all."

The young girl looked at them with surprise, "After all, we have this power they don't have." Enrique smirked, "Basically, you guys now have a secret weapon and a surprise for them. Something they do not have."

Laki smiled upon hearing the two. If it wasn't for them, Twilight Ogre wouldn't have stopped bothering them. "Thank you." She thanked.

Cody smiled at her, "Oh, that reminds me. What kind of magic is in this wor- I mean… land?" He asked her, wanting to know more about it.

"There's requip magic such as your items you two wield, there's Ring magic as well for example." She explained. "As well as Key's and even Maker Magic."

"Maker Magic?" Cody asked, holding some pencil and paper.

"Does it involve making something?" Enrique raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, no it's more simple than that." She held out her hand as a green glow covers it, the glow disappears and in her hand was a small wooden block. "Basically, Maker Magic allows the user and whatever element they're trained in, to make objects, weapons and even animals made out of that Element. As long as you have imagination and the skill, you can create anything with it."

Enrique observed the block of wood, "So… your element involves Nature or wood?"

"Mhm. Maker Magic Wood." She smiled before a she slowly frowns, "We… had another Maker user…. He used Ice and was very powerful…."

'Was he one of the members that vanished…?" Cody asked, trying to not push the wrong buttons.

Laki nods, "It's… been rough on everyone these past few years… We tried to find them when we heard… But… we couldn't find a single trace…." She griped her dress, her hands shaking, "They were our spirit… our family…. And…. while we want to have hope… We… we just know they won't ever come back…" Tears began to form around her eyes, trying to fight them back along with that old painful memory.

Enrique lowered his head, "I once asked myself a similar question…" He responded. "And I still wonder about it…"

Hearing this, Laki looked at him. "You see… when I was little, there was someone I looked up to for my entire childhood." Enrique started, "He was a man who had his belief to protecting people but when I was 11…" His bangs shadowed his eyes, Cody noticing his hands clenched and tiny glimpse of tears.

Laki frowned, placing her hands on him, making the young Ranger look at her, "You don't need to say anything more…. I understand, Enrique… And.. I'm sorry for your loss as well…" she apologized.

He nodded, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away the tears. The small dino nudged his arm, making him look down to see it. "At least now… I have something that can give me a chance to make sure no one else loses those they care about…" The metal dinosaur let out a small roar, happy to hear this last statement.

"Enrique… Cody…" Laki smiled, "I'm glad you two joined up with us…"

"Hey, you guys helped us out, we gotta return the favor and join the Guild." Cody smiled. Laki smiled and nodded, the group enjoying this mission already as they keep making their way to the location.

* * *

The three finally made it to the location of the mission as they approached the building with Laki knocking the door. The door opened up to reveal a older man with bruises on his body, "Are… you here for my request?" He asked them.

"Yes," Laki confirmed. "You said you have problems with bandits?"

"Yes…. They keep attacking me every week and taking every ounce of my belongings…." He informed them.

"When do you believe is the next time they'll attack?" Cody asked.

The man shuddered. "They will be coming back by morning." He answered.

"Don't worry. Fairy Tail will stop these guys for good." Laki smiled at him.

"Thank you, thank you! You have no idea the troubles of those horrendous bandits have caused."

"Just leave it to us. We can handle punks like them easily." Enrique noted.

The three then began to walk to the inn to get a room for now. Along the way, Laki looked at her list she brought, "Okay, once we have our rooms, we need to head to some stores. I need to pick up some new material for some potions and more later on." Laki informed them.

For Cody and Enrique, hearing potions, it was seriously starting to sound like something from a video game. The teens followed Laki to the stores to help pick up the materials for potions. It was a little confusing at first, but after awhile, thanks to Laki's descriptions they were able to find what she needed as they helped her out and pay for them.

"Well that is everything we need," Laki smiled. "I appreciate the help you two."

"No problem Laki." Cody smiles, "So what now? Do we just wait it up until the bandits arrive?"

"He said they will attack by morning, so we have to be prepared." She replied with a determined look. "So, we will wait and when they show up, we stop them from robbing."

Agreeing to her plan, the three waited by the building, hiding in the bushes which gave them a view of the path and the owner's home. It was a bit of a long night as each one of the three decided to take turns keeping watch. It was Laki's turn again as she kept watch of the path to the building.

"Can't sleep?" Laki asked, turning to Cody who sat next to her.

"No… Guess a bit anxious…" He answered her. "I mean, bandits? The owner looks a little too shaken up to react on bandits. I mean sure people would feel scared but that scared? It makes me nervous to what kind of bandits we are gonna deal with."

"From what I gathered, it just seems they're bandits who hire others to do any true dirty work as they take the belongings or money right under people's noses." Laki informed.

Cody looked at the sky and saw the night sky was slowly brightening. "I hope it's just ordinary bandits…" He responded.

The young mage smiles at him, "Even if not, you've shown us what you can do. I believe you will be able to stop them with ease." She said to him.

"Thanks, Laki," The blonde thanked. The sun finally began to slowly rise in the horizon as the two peeked through the bushes, knowing that the bandits will be arriving. What came over the horizon was none other than three people. Each one wearing an odd mask and carrying empty bags with them. "Looks like thats them…" Cody turned to Tyra, "Go wake him up. Quietly okay?"

It nodded before walking up to his owner, nudging him awake. The young man yawned before rubbing his eyes. "Is it morning already…?" He yawned.

"They're here man…"

Hearing this made Enrique rush up to the two Guild members, peeking through the bush. And how right he was, they saw the three bandits. "Alright. Ready to knock these guys out, you two?" Cody turned to Laki and Enrique.

"Right back at ya," His friend smirked, the red gem glowing before he brought out the TyrannoRod. Cody smiled, holding up his GabuRevolver as Laki hands glow green.

"Alright… Let's do this…" He started.

The three jumped out of the bushes, and got in front of the three bandits, their weapons ready. "Stop right there bandits!" Cody informed.

"Eh? Who the heck are you brats?" One of them scoffed.

"Wait.. that symbol…." Another one noticed before the group laughed.

"Fairy Tail? That weak sauce of a guild? HA! That old timer must be joking if he thinks they can help!" The last one laughed out.

"You can't judge a guild for how they are, it's about the will and bravery they have to fight back," Cody countered.

"Bah! Who cares? I didn't feel like using them, but I wanna get this job done. You two! Come out and finish these brats…." The leader called out, what stepped out behind them were two men, one looking like a monk with several tattoos on his face and carrying a large frying pan, while next to him was a taller man with a unique hair style.

"Fairy Tail? That brings back memories of a young pink haired punk who bested us…" The shorter one frowned.

"Agree brother. But for us, it's been several years since we faced them. And now we're stronger…." The taller one said.

"Do you know who they are, Laki?" Enrique asked as Tyra growled at the two men.

"Yeah… I remember Natsu telling us about it… They're called the Vanish Brothers from a mercenary guild known as Southern Wolves." Laki informed them, "The older brother, the one with the frying pan had a magic weapon that absorbs fire. While the young brother is a martial arts fighter. These two together were very powerful…"

"Fire huh?" Cody smirked, "I think I can handle them right now. They think Fairy Tail is weak? I'll show them otherwise…"

"Uh, Cody are you sure?" Enrique asked, "We are still new to this."

"Mhm. Fully sure about this. Sides… I wanna test our theory." He smirked, holding up one of the empty Zyudenchis.

"Alright," Enrique nodded before the red gem on his bracelet glowed before revealing the Tyranno Morpher.

"Hmph… If this boy thinks he can defeat us, brother. Then he has another thing coming…" The older brother said, the two getting ready for a fight.

Cody grabbed his GabuRevolver at the ready. "Let's go!"

"Right," Enrique agreed,"I'll handle the other bandits, just be careful with those two brutes."

"Let me help you too, Enrique!" Laki offered. The young man nodded with a smile before flipping the switch on the morpher, making the jaw open. "Dino Thunder! Power up!" He announced as he went into the stance before pressing the button, making the jaw close and the eye glow a green light.

His body was surrounded in light as the symbol appeared on his chest before forming the suit, the helmet soon forming over his head, donning him in the suit.

Cody turned to the brothers, twirling his weapon as he cocks it and hold out his Zyudenchi, "Brave In!" He announced, placing it in and closing it.

 _ **GABURINCHO! GABUTY~RA!**_

"Kyoryu Change, Fire!" He shouted, not wasting any time as he holds the gun up high and pulls the trigger. The energy T-Rex flying out and chomping onto him, donning his suit on. "Areuze, Tometemina!" He announced, getting in a stance, ready for them.

"If this kid thinks he can win against us, he is more stupid than he looks!" the older brother shouted, charging in as he swings his weapon, luckily Cody dodged in time, but only for the younger one to strike him back, forcing him to skid back a bit.

The Sentai Ranger stumbled from the hit as he clutched his chest. "Man that hurts…" Cody cringed as he looked at the brothers.

"Hmph, doesn't look like much brother. Seems a bit of a weakling." The younger one scoffed.

"Agreed. Seems to me Fairy Tail is just a former shell that they once were…." The oldest one agreed. "If thats the case, we should just finish him…." He then placed the frying pan in front of him as the younger brother stood inside it.

Once done, he then tosses him into the air, causing the Kyoryuger to look up confused, "Look towards Heaven, and we strike!" The older one said, quickly dashing towards him and striking the young warrior. "Looks down to earth, and the heaven strikes!" The younger one shouted out, flying down towards Cody as he slams him into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Cody!" Enrique called out. He swung his rod at one of the bandits before he looked at his suit and focused on its ability. Everything was now in slow motion as charged towards the brothers as he moved the frying pan to where the other brother was, aimed at the face. He then moved to the other moved his fist to aim at the older brother's face as well. The Dino Ranger chuckled before he moved Cody away and then his ability soon finished, everything normal again. Before the brothers knew it, the frying pan and the brother's fist hit each other in the face.

"What the heck was that?" The younger one got out.

"Too fast…" the older one frowned.

"Right here," the dark-haired young man waved, causing the two to turn their heads to him. "Hehe."

"Enrique… Back down…. I'm fine." Cody called out, the brothers looking at the crater a bit surprised.

"And let you get hurt? No way." He jabbed a thumb to his chest. "Don't you recall that both Sentai and the Rangers work in teams? So we have to do that, fight as a team; as both Sentai and Power Rangers."

"Heh, true. I go big, you go small!" Cody shouted out, tackling the older brother.

"Right back at ya!" Enrique said, going after the younger brother.

"Grr! You lousy mages! You can't even fight fair!" The young brother growled.

"Says the two who tried to go against my friend," Enrique shot back, using the TyrannoRod to defend against an oncoming strike.

"Hmph, say what you want. You're both no match for us." He said, throwing another hard punch at the Ranger.

"GAH" he yelped before he was set flying towards Cody, the two landing on the ground.

"Both are very tough…." Cody groaned, turning to Enrique, "Trade partners?"

"Might as well," his friend nodded in agreement, both heroes getting back up. They then both charged in opposite directions, Cody colliding fists with the younger brother as Enrique clashes his weapon against the older brother.

"You seriously think that switching with each other will save you? Think again brats!" the older brother growled, swinging his weapon. The two Rangers were sent flying to the tree, hitting it but what everyone didn't know was a very large bird nest in the tree with a what could be mistaken as a bird egg but the strange thing was that there was a tiny battery with it. "Ow…" The two groaned.

When they saw the two heading towards them, they quickly ducked from the incoming hit, impacting the tree which made the hidden nest to fall over, landing on top of Cody's head.

"Ow.." He groaned, grabbing what hit him and was about to throw it back. He threw aside the straw-made nest off of his helmet until everyone saw what was on top of his helmet.

"Uh… Cody… is that a giant egg?" Enrique pointed at the top of his helmet.

"Huh?" He blinked, reaching up and taking off the giant egg, he looked at it, before noticing another Zyudenchi on it, and it seemed to be a spare Gabutyra Zyudenchi, but the cover was gold than silver. "Seems we both got something new." He smiled, handing the egg to the Ranger.

"Wait, this is a Dino Egg!?" Enrique got out before looking at Cody's new Zyudenchi. "Wait… Cody doesn't that…"

"Only one way to find out…" He noted, "Brave In!" He shouted, clicking on the Zyudenchi as it glowed, he then looks at the horizon before tossing it far, confusing the others.

"Why did he throw it?" Laki questioned.

"You might wanna stand by us." Enrique warned as Tyra quickly leaped into his arms.

 _ **GABURINCHO!**_

A loud quote is called out, and in seconds a very large shadow begins to grow closer and closer to the group, but the shroud of yesterday's night still loomed as they couldn't make out what was coming.

"Whatever you brought won't save you from us…." The older brother stated.

A roar was soon heard in the night, making all of them except Enrique and Cody tense. What landed was a very large robot in the shape of a lizard. It had mostly red coating on it with some gold on the tail, head, and some silvery like pipes on it. On top of the head was a few frills on it, sorta like fur or feathers as its green eyes laid upon them. It roared loudly as the thieves, brothers, and Laki looked at it with shocked expression.

"Meet my partner. Gabutyra!" Cody announced, jumping up high and landing on the giant dino's head.

"A dragon!?" The thieves shouted in shock. They looked at each other than at the large beast and did one thing. They all ran, leaving behind the brothers to face the three, well four if you include the large Gabutyra.

"I…. heard of stories people controlling dragons… but this…." The younger brother gulped.

"Enrique! Wanna tag team them now? I got the high ground right now." He smirked.

The Dino Ranger looked at his friend on top of the Zord before a smirk grew under his helmet. "Right back at ya." He set down Tyra as the small Zord approached the Dino Egg to keep guard of it. The Ranger brought out the TyrannoRod as the two Rangers along with Laki got prepared for another fight.

"Don't think you beat us cause you have that thing!" the older brother shouted the two charging at Laki first, targeting her out of spite.

The red Ranger charged towards the two before he pole vaulted over Laki and gave them a good kick to the younger brother. "Batter up!" The ranger saluted as he made Laki duck along with himself.

The two brothers were confused until they saw the large tail of the dino swinging towards them, once struck they fly up into the air as Cody twirls his weapon once, cocking it as he places another Zyudenchi in it as he closes it.

 _ **GABURINCHO! GABUTRYA! GABUTYRA!**_

"Time for a finale!" He shouted, placing his hand on the roulette barrel as he spins it. Once done, sparks fly off as energy builds up in the barrel of the gun as he points it.

 _ **VAMOLA!**_

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" Cody announced, pulling the trigger. Once shot out, a large energy version of Gabutrya flies out and heads towards the brothers.

 _ **GABUOOM… GABUOOM!**_

The energy Gabutyra bite down on the brothers as a large explosion erupted from it, the two brother fly down from the blast, covered in smoke, minor burns and both were passed out as Gabutyra roars out in victory.

"And that's a dino win." Enrique gave a thumbs up to Cody.

"Ugh…. did you have to say something so corny?" Cody groaned, hopping off of his partner as he changed back to normal. The large dino coughed up a large Zyudenchi before it quickly shrunk and landed in his hand, once done, the frills on Gabutyra fold back down as if it was powering down for awhile.

"Sorry," Enrique chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he changed back to normal as Laki looked at the Gabutyra.

"Is he gonna be alright…?"

"Gabutyra is fine. He's just resting right now." Cody smiled, holding up the empty Zyudenchi it had, "This allows it and the other Zyudenryu to be in their 'Battle Modes' without it, he's basically like a big cat." He explained as the dino leaned forward, nudging at Laki as if it was interested.

Laki became slightly nervous since she never expected the type of beasts to be this large. "N-Nice, Gabutyra." She patted its snout gently.

Gabutyra blinked before a metallic tongue pops out, licking her. "Heh, seems he likes you." Cody chuckled before looking at the Dino Egg. "So, now what kind of Dino will pop out of this egg?"

That being said, the other two guild members looked at the egg as well. "And how it was in a nest." Enrique added, gently poking it as it wobbled from the momentum.

"No clue… But seems you have something new to add to your collection." Cody noted.

The dino ranger picked up the egg before looking at Laki. "You hold it." He suggested. "I rather not let Cody cook it if he thinks it is another normal egg again."

"Hey! That was before we knew it was a Dino Egg!" Cody retorted with a huff.

"We should inform the owner that the bandits won't bother him anymore." Laki insisted, the two rangers nodding in agreement before they went to the door as the Dino went into the forest to hide from the owner's sight. When the door open, the owner peeked from the door.

"Those lousy bandits won't mess with you anymore," Cody smiled. "We managed to take care of them."

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He said to them, bowing before heading inside and coming back out with three average sized bags, filled with money. "This was all I had left and I want you to have them." The owner handed the three the bag, one for each.

"All in a day's work, sir," Enrique nodded with a small smile. "After all, members of Fairy Tail do our best to get things done to help people."

"Of course…. Good luck with everything Fairy Tail." He thanked as the trio began to set back to Magnolia.

* * *

On the train ride back, Cody was looking at the new Zyudenchi, oddly enough it recharged quickly without any problem. "Hmm… Guess this is the new thing for him to use. Saves me trouble on recharging the others." He sighed. He still wonders what his Zord is doing since he couldn't get through the towns without causing panic.

"Hey, I'm sure he's fine. Sides… Don't the Zyudenryu usually stay in one place and once summon they literally fly through the air?" Enrique pointed out.

"Hmm… True… Guess I'm just hoping he won't be lonely until I find Overcharge." He sighed once more.

"Overcharge?" Laki repeated, both confused and curious. "What does it do?"

"Well, it shrinks Gabutrya to the size of Tyra here." He pointed to the small dino in her arms. "But it's also his and mine's ultimate power too."

"That sounds like an interesting item," The guild member smiled.

"Yep," He nodded with a smirk. However the train suddenly stops to a halt, pushing Cody off of his seat. "What now?" He groaned.

The three looked out the window before they opened it to see what was going on and saw someone being thrown out the main train car. "Are… we being robbed?" Enrique questioned, as the trio made their way towards the main train car.

"Let's be careful." Laki informed the two who nodded as they stayed close to her. Some of the passengers were wondering what was going on and such but as they progress towards the main train car, the doors opened as some passengers were running past them. They were utterly confused until Laki stopped someone. "What's going on?"

"Monsters!" One of the said before running away.

"Monsters?" The three repeated in confusion until the doors opened, revealing a gang of creatures the two recognize. The first 5 were onyx-colored, dinosaur-like reptilian humanoids with their hands armored with singular hook-like claws as their heads had black slits for eyes while having spikes protruding from its head. The other five that were with the reptilian humanoids that looked like it was mixed with seaweed as it had a brown, greenish mask, frills and had a white body with black markings on it.

"That's… Zorima's…" Cody got out.

"And TyrannoDrones…" Enrique added on.

"HOW ARE THEY HERE!?" The two exclaimed in shock.

"You know of these things?" Laki asked.

"They are the bad guys who _hates_ the Sentai and Rangers." Cody explained. "They are footsoldiers to the leaders." He looked at the kaijins. "How are they even here?"

The kaijins took notice of the three as one of them pointed at the three, as if ordering the others to charge towards them. "Let's focus on stopping them before they hurt anyone else," Enrique said, producing his armband as the morpher appeared.

Cody growled, pointing his GabuRevolver as he began to fire upon the grunts as he charges in, kicking, shooting away at any of the Zorima's in his way.

The young man flipped the switch on the morpher, making the jaw open. "Dino Thunder! Power up!" He announced as he went into the stance before pressing the button, making the jaw close and the eye glow a green light.

His body was surrounded in light as the symbol appeared on his chest before forming the suit, the helmet soon forming over his head, donning him in the suit. The TyrannoDrones, jolted back, pointing at the red Dino Ranger before they rushed at him while his partner decided to do the same thing.

Cody blocked a strike before kicking one of the Zorimas back as he placed in a Zyudenchi and spun the barrel.

 _ **GABURINCHO! ALLOMERUS!**_

"Time to cook you guys!" He shouted, pointing to the few Zorima as fire spewed out from the barrel, setting them ablaze. "And they are toasted." Glass shattered as a few more Zorima jumped in the train car and the roof was pried open by a few more TyrannoDrones. One of them got his friend as they lifted him up before tossing him out of the train car.

"Enrique!" A Zorima got hold of the blonde until Tyra bit onto its head, causing it to release Cody before using its tail to strike another. When one of them got hold of the small zord, it was only being spun around from its drill tail until it was sent flying towards its comrades.

Laki and Cody stood back to back as the Zorimas surrounded the two as the TyrannoDrones exited the Train Car to fight Enrique. "This isn't good, Laki…" Cody growled.

"Tell me about it!" she responded, using her magic to protect the civilians. "What do we do?"

Cody tried to think, he knew they were surrounded and his friend is outside of the train car, trying to protect himself! He has to do something… He has to be brave. "Kyoryu Change! Fire!" He shouted out, the red energy t-rex fly around, knocking the rest of the Zorima's away as he donned on his suit once more.

He took out what looked to be another Zyudenchi, but this one had the number '2' and had a black parasaurolophus on it. "Ian…. Lend me your power… Brave In!" He clicked on it, showing the dinosaur on it as he placed it inside.

 _ **GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN! GABUTYRA!**_

He spun the barrel once more as he pointed above him, red and black energy forming around the barrels. "Zyuden Brave Impact!" He shouted, and upon pulling the trigger, red and black energy bolts fly out as they scatter around, striking all of the Zorimas and TyrannoDrones inside the train, destroying them. Cody smiled as he looked at his weapon, chuckling before hopping out of the train.

* * *

With Enrique he blocked another attack with the TyrannoRod before striking the kaijin away from him. He never expected that he has to fight the footsoldiers of the show! Ending up in a magic world and becoming a Ranger was surprising but this… this was just insane! Sparks casted off his back before hitting another TyrannoDrone away from him. "Damn it…" He gritted his teeth in pain before he swung it at another kaijin, trying to prevent himself from being overwhelmed.

Several blast went off as the TryannoDrones feel to the ground as Cody landed in front of him. He turns around to his friend as he offers his hand to him. "Come on… They are giving you trouble? You could've beat them without changing." Cody smirked.

"Hey! I am still trying to get used to this fighting…" He reminded the blonde. Cody forgot that his friend hated fighting and he was still new to this fighting stuff.

"Sorry," He apologized as the two look at the TyrannoDrones. "Any ideas on how to end this now?"

"How about a Double Tyranno attack?" The Ranger suggested.

The Sentai smirked, holstering his GabuRevolver as what formed out from his belt buckle was a sword, with a golden blade and a dino head on the hilt. "Sounds good to me.." He said, lowering the jaw as he holds up the GabuTyra Zyudechi. "Brave In!" He clicked on it, placing it inside as he pulled the trigger on top of the handle.

 _ **VAMOLA!**_

Red energy formed around the blade as Cody got into a stance, waiting for his friend's signal. The Dino Ranger got into a stance as he got himself ready. "Now! Double Tyranno Strike!" The two swung their weapons as their combined attack formed a bright red energy, striking the kaijins as they exploded into ashes.

Cody panted slightly as he and Enrique changed back to normal. They looked at the ashes, glad to see the enemies gone. But as they stand there, they then quickly hear cheering as they turn their heads to see the crowd, cheering them for helping them out.

"Cody! Enrique!" Laki rushed up to them as she carried the Dino Egg while Tyra followed her. She saw the bruises on them. "Are you two okay!?" She asked, concerned.

"We're fine Laki." Cody smiled, "Just a bit tired from the thieves and these grunts. Right, Enrique?" They heard a thud in which Cody quickly looked back to see his friend unconscious. "Enrique!" He rushed over as he looked at his friend, seeing that the young man was breathing heavily as he noticed he had more injuries than him. Enrique was right, he was not that used to fighting at this kind of level.

Cody frowned slightly, while he had some training as well, he knew both of them were under classed compared to their predecessors. He then helped his friend up as they made their way back to the train. "We need to train... We need to get stronger." He turns to him, "If Deboss and Mesogog are back then we need to be strong enough to face them on our own."

"Let's head back to the Guild Hall." Laki said before leading the two back to the train.

* * *

After a while, the three made it back to town as Cody's friend was awake again, only he had more bandages than him. "You sure you are gonna be alright?" Cody asked his friend.

"I'll be okay, just trying to get used to it is all," He assured. "But hey, at least I am doing something to help."

"We'll get you some first aid when we get back." Laki smiled as they reached the hill, but upon doing so, they quickly moved out of the way as a few members from Twilight Orge fall on the ground in front of them, their eyes slightly whiten and a few bruises on their bodies.

"Twilight Orge again? I thought we dealt with these….. Guys…." Cody looked at the two, realizing what happened, "They attacked the others!" he shouted, turning back as he began to rush towards the guild, hoping the others are alright?

Enrique rushed to follow along with Laki as they two made it close, the doors burst open as a few more members of Twilight Ogre were sent flying. "Someone pummeled these guys," Enrique noted.

Cody gulped, hoping it wasn't anyone else who had a grudge on Fairy Tail. Cody raised up his GabuRevolver as he opened the door. What they saw instead of a few members was now filled to the brim with new people. Each one had bandages on them as well, while the other members they knew of were hugging and cheering with glee.

"Uh… did we miss something?" Cody asked. But as he turned to Laki, he noticed she had tears around her eyes and a shocked expression.

"T-They… They're back…" she got out.

"Who's back?" Cody asked again.

"Lucy…. Natsu… Erza… Everyone who went missing 3 years ago… They're back!" She beamed out happily. Catching the attention of a few of the other members. Laki rushed up to a few of them as they hugged back like old friends.

Curious as they were, Tyra hopped into Enrique's arms as Cody carried the Dino Egg and entered the building. As they got closer, they saw the people Laki was happy to see. Each one had a brightful smile, and a powerful aura to them all as they got closer to where Master Macao is at. They then see him chatting with an older gentleman, who was roughly the size of a child, but with a bald head, with some hair on the back and a moustache.

"Ah, Cody, Enrique. Glad to see you guys make it back." Macao said to them.

"Yeah, we got the quest done." Cody looked at the older man. "I take it you guys know each other?"

"Mhm. Guys, meet Master Makarov. The 3rd master of Fairy Tail." He introduced.

Hearing the name, made Cody's and Enrique's eyes widen. "Wait, you mean… the ones you told us about that went missing!?" Cody exclaimed in total surprise.

"It's nice to meet you two. Macao told me about you two, and I would like to thank you for helping them out." Makarov thanked them before noticing the giant egg in Cody's arms and Tyra in Enrique's arms. "I take it, this is the 'strange' magic they have, Macao?"

"That it is," He pointed at Enrique's armband and the GabuRevolver on Cody's holster. "They are requip Mages and the little dragon is a species that are considered what they call 'Dinosaur."

"DRAGON?!" One shouted out, what rushed to them was a young man, near their age, with spiky pink hair, a scarf and covered in bandages. He had a shine to his eyes and a bright smile.

"Now, now, Natsu. You need rest after all." Makarov pointed out.

"And I should add that the tiny dragon of the Dinosaurs is considered what they quote 'King of Dinosaurs." Macao added.

"Still! If they have one, maybe they know of Igneel!" He beamed out.

"Igneel?" Cody got out. "Who's Igneel?"

Natsu's eye twitched before he slumped. "Guess not…" He muttered.

"Igneel is not only a dragon, but Natsu's adoptive father." Makarov pointed out.

"EH!? HE WAS RAISED BY A DRAGON!?" The two Rangers got out in shock, nearly making Cody drop the egg upon hearing that Natsu was raised by a dragon.

"These are the ones you helped out the guild for a few weeks huh?" A voice called out, they turned their heads to see a beautiful woman with long scarlet red hair. "And have Requip Magic too huh? Sounds like you guys found some excellent warriors."

The two nodded slowly upon her statement. "I-I'm Cody and this is my friend Enrique." He then gestured to Tyra. "And this is Tyra, Enrique's partner." He then lifted the egg he had in his arms. "And whatever Dinosaur is in here too."

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you two." She held out her hand to them, "And thank you for helping us in the brief time you've joined."

"We are doing the right thing," Enrique said. "They helped us out, we thought we should do something to return the favor and help them." Tyra roared out in agreement. The three soon saw… a flying cat!?

"Is that a cat…" Cody got out.

"With wings…" Enrique added.

"Aye! I'm Happy!" He introduced. "You guys look weird…." He said bluntly before a book smacked him to the ground.

"You're one to talk cat!" Who stood there was a young girl with blonde hair as she sighed and looked at the two, "Sorry about that… Happy can be…. 'Difficult' sometimes…" She smiled at the two, "I'm Lucy!"

Cody took notice of his friend having a blush and turned his head away. He smirked, elbowing him to get him to talk to her. His friend glared at Cody before the two look at her. "I'm Cody." He introduced himself.

"A-And the name's Enrique." The black-haired young man said before gesturing to Tyra. "And this is my partner, Tyra and the egg Cody is holding… well still waiting for it to hatch."

Lucy smiled, kneeling down to poke the dino's snout gently, "I think it's cute. And nice to meet you two." She acknowledged them.

"What's with the egg?" What walked out behind Lucy was another young woman, with tanned skin, and brown hair and… almost wearing nothing but a bikini bra and pants. The two young men blushed but Cody had a brighter blush upon seeing her.

"U-Um.. well… It's cause Enrique here… He gains more power in finding these Dino Eggs… They hold something for him… t-to use.." He stammered slightly, trying to remain calm. "Dino is short for dinosaurs s-since they are like d-dragons in a way. S-Some fly, swim or w-walk."

"Oh?" she said with amusement, "Well aren't you informative?" She winked at him. The blonde gulped as he looked away.

"So this is a dragon egg if it came from those 'Dinosaur' kind!" Natsu quickly grabbed the egg to look at it.

"H-Hey! Give it back!" Enrique pleaded, trying to take it back as Natsu dodged his movements.

"Come on… Wake up you! I wanna see how cool you look!" Natsu shook the egg.

 ***** _ **CHOMP!***_

The sound of a loud crunch was heard as Natsu slowly looked at his rear to see Tyra biting hard. He then screamed in pain, running around as he still held the egg as the others laughed.

"Looks like there is a lizard that hates you, fire breath." A voice called out, near by was a young man with spiky black hair, and oddly enough, only in his shorts.

"Dude, put some pants on!" Enrique shouted as he chased after Natsu who was running around to get Tyra off of his rear.

The pink haired mage pulls off the dino as his hand ignited on fire, "If you wanna fight with me ice for brains, then just say so!" He growled.

Enrique tried to get it but when he reached for it, it shook a bit. "Eh?" Natsu looked at his other hand and saw the egg shaking before it bounced, hitting him in the face before landed on the ground, actually moving around as it shook as if something inside was making the egg roll. It stopped in the middle of the group as it shook before it stopped? A few cracks formed on the egg, Natsu now eager to see what it was.

"Ohh! Here it comes!" He beamed out excitingly.

The cracks grew before a small fragment of the shell was pushed out, a tiny opening seen in the egg but they saw a new dinosaur, almost the size of Romeo as it had a slender body, a seat on it's back, and two large claws on its feet. It even had a red and white coloring to it.

Everyone gasped in shock or in awe of the creature as it looked around at everyone. It's large toed claws tapping the ground. It shook its head, getting the eggshell off its head before it looked at everyone. Upon seeing Natsu, it stared at him who had an excited smile on his face.

"So cool!" He and Happy said in unison.

It tilted its head, the yellow eyes blinking at the two before moving around the guild room. It was a rather quick creature as they watched it run around the building. "Why is it moving like that?" Lucy asked.

"I think it's testing its legs. Some newborn dinosaurs have to adjust to their movement." Enrique pointed out. The raptor smelt the air before noticing a plate of meat in which it ate it in one go. Natsu then realized it ate his favorite meal!

"HEY! That was mine!" He growled, his fist igniting as he charged at the raptor. Before it can eat more, Natsu got hold of it, the two now on a tug of war. "Let go you dragon!" He demanded, pulling the food.

It snarled, pulling back to eat the plate of meat. The others sighed upon Natsu's behavior until Enrique walked up to the raptor who noticed him, making it let go of the plate and with Natsu falling back. It slowly approached him, making the Ranger nervous before it chirped and nuzzled his chest.

"Hehehe…" He chuckled nervously. ' _Please don't eat me…'_

"Grr… That dragon tried to eat my meat!" Natsu growled.

"Relax Natsu, it's a hatchling after all. We don't need any of your antics right now… Understood?" Erza glared at the pink mage as he flinched in fear.

"Erza is right.. It's been 3 years since we left Fiore. And while our guild may have dropped, we still remained. And to celebrate our return, we shall cram 3 years worth of parties into this one night!" Makarov shouted as everyone shouted in agreement.

With that said, there was indeed a celebration as everyone was celebrating for the return of Natsu and the others who were thought to be missing. As well as the introduction to Cody and Enrique into Fairy Tail.

The two were by the bar stand, eating their meals as Tyra was on the counter while the Red Raptor was between the two rangers, eating a plate of food. For the two though, it was a lot to take in, yet they seemed to enjoy the company of these old members, it felt nice.

"Enrique?" Cody muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Should…. We tell them… Tell them about the 'real' deal with us?" Cody asked him. "I mean…. I… think they should know…."

Upon hearing this, Enrique was quiet but he saw his point, they needed to know. "I agree but… would they even believe us…? I mean, they think the Sentai and Ranger gear is this requip magic while Tyra and Raptor are considered land dragons to them."

Cody lowered his head, looking at his new Zyudenchi, realizing he was right…. Why would they even believe them? "Sorry… guess… I was being too hopeful…" He sighed. Enrique got hold of his friend's shoulder.

"Look, I know how it is but right now, we should do our best to help them out." He assured. "I think that coming to this place, that gem must have gave us a chance of some kind."

"But what is it? And…. how do we get back?" He asked.

"I….. I wish I knew…." Enrique sighed. "I am worried what is going on back home… is my mom and little sister even looking for me…?"

Cody placed his hand on his friend this time, smiling to him softly. They knew there had to be something to bring them back home. And no matter what, they will find it. "I'm sure we will find our way, like you said, there might be something here."

Enrique smiled and nodded in agreement before a sly grin appeared. "Maybe you can go talk to that girl over there that made you stammer." He pointed to girl that they met known as Cana.

Cody blushed as he frowned, "Only if you talk to Lucy." He said, teasing him back.

"Oi!" The young man flustered. "You go first!"

"No, you first," Cody said.

"No, you!"

The two began to argue as Makarov sighed softly, "No matter what, we still get some kind of trouble makers…. I just hope this time, these new kids won't put me in the grave…" He stated.

That being said, Enrique had Cody in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "You are gonna talk to Cana first." He continued.

"Why me? You have yet to get one girl-" He gritted his teeth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Enrique frowned. "At least I am not the one who got extremely flustered by a girl like her!"

"Grr… FINE!" He pushed his friend off, "But if I talk to her, you talk to Lucy…. Outside under the stars." He offered.

"EH!? Why would I do that!"

"Cause if you don't, I'll tell her _that_ secret." He smirked.

Enrique's eyes widen before a deadly glare grew, making Cody flinch. The glare that intimidates him. "Tyra. Chomp, chomp."

"Don't you dare… Otherwise, I'll have Gabutyra wake you up in the morning…" He threatened.

Sparks literally formed between the two before Cody walked away to talk to Cana, leaving Enrique by the bar stand with Tyra and the newborn Raptor Rider. "What do you two think?" He asked the two dinos.

The blinked, tilting their heads before going back to watching the other people.

Upon walking up to her, as she was guzzling down some wine, the young man blushed before smacking his face, trying to snap out of it as he walked up to her, "Uh… mind if I sit here too?" He asked her.

Cana placed down the glass before looking at Cody. "Sure," She smiled. The young blonde sat next to her as he watched her chug more of it down.

"Uh… you sure you should be drinking so much?" He asked her.

"Hey, I have 3 years of party to drink down. I'm going to enjoy that time." She said, "Why? Worried someone would take an advantage of me?" She winked at him. He blushed as he looked away, stammering. "I-It's nothing like that." He answered.

"Ha! Lighten up, I'm just teasing you." she patted his back a few times.

"O-Oh…" He muttered. "So… um… what do you like about this Guild…?"

"Truth be told. I first joined it to try and see my father." She admitted.

"Did… you get the chance to see him…?"

"You tell me…" She sighed pointing to the other side as they see a scruffy man eating away. He had orange hair, a beard with a cloak on him, a robotic arm and leg. "At first i did… only after he was ready to leave. And that went on for many years till 3 years ago during the S-Class training." She smiled softly, "I told him and now… I feel complete."

Upon hearing this, Cody smiled. "Sounds like you are finally happy," He said.

"Mhm." She then turns to him, a sly grin on her face, "What about you cutie? Why not tell me your story?"

Upon hearing this, Cody clenched onto his necklace that held the amber gem. "It's… It's personal…" He muttered, looking down. Cana quickly noticed this and nodded. "Hey, I understand. You can tell when you're ready."

Cody looked up at her, seeing her kind and beautiful smile. "O-Okay…" He nodded. "Th-Thanks, Cana…"

"Anytime." She winked and touched his leg, causing him to blush and stammer more from her teasing.

With the young Ranger, he was sitting on the floor as the Raptor was sleeping next to him while Tyra was on his lap. He watched the others celebrate, bringing back old memories of home when his family would celebrate upon the return of someone he looked up to during his childhood. A sad smile grew before he looked at the raptor, gently petting the slumbering dinosaur. "Seems like you're sleepy after hatching in this place." he chuckled.

"Can I sit here?"

He blinked before looking up to see Lucy, causing a blush to grow on his cheeks. He glanced a look at his friend from the other side of the building who was being force feed wine by Cana as she teases him more. He prayed to whatever happens to him. He then looked at Lucy, "S-Sure, why not." He moved over, not wanting to wake the two reptiles.

She smiled and sat down next to him, as he took notice of something in her arms. It was small, with a white fur coat, and a dog like body, but it's head looked and resembled a snowman along with a long golden nose.

"Pal of yours?" He asked.

"Mhm. This is Plue! He's one of my Celestial Spirits." she introduced it to him.

"Celestial Spirits…?" He repeated. "You mean like of the stars?"

"Heh, in a way. They're Spirits based on stars and constellations." she held up a key, "And to summon them, you have to make a contract with them and they'll help you out. But some use it as a profession like me. I'm a Celestial Wizard."

"That actually sounds pretty cool, Lucy." He smiled, complimenting her.

"Thanks, Enrique." she smiled, looking down at the sleeping dinos. "And your magic looks awesome as well. How does it work?"

He felt flustered before he raised his arm, the morpher appearing. "The gem on the armband brings out this, the Dino Morpher." He explains. "And depending on the gem, it allowed the person to harness the power of a certain dinosaur." He points at Tyra. "I harness the power of the Tyranno, the King of Dinosaurs."

"Oh wow! So…. what can you do with it's power?"

"W-Well… I can move a blinding speed, it's like time slows down while I can move normally. It's a one time ability every time I am donned in the suit." He continues. "And I can summon the TyrannoRod, a weapon to help me out with close-range or mid-range attacks."

"That's really cool, Enrique!" she complimented. "I hope we can go on some Quests together?"

He flustered more, "Y-Yeah…" He nodded.

"So, are the two hatchlings?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah but Tyra is a couple days older." He confirmed. "The raptor will grow to be as tall as a small wagon, basically a head or two taller than Natsu."

"And Tyra?"

"Oh… well… hehehe… he can grow up to 38 meters tall."

"Woah…. Thats big…."

"And he will be at that size in a couple of months. I just have to find a place for him to be at, hopefully an area near the Guild.."

"Well…. There is Tenrou Island." She mentioned.

"Tenrou Island?"

"It's the Island where Fairy Tail was founded. As well as the S-Class trials… and where we were for the past 3 years in stasis." She chuckled softly.

"Wait, you were in stasis for 3 years?" He got out.

"Yeah…. Cause of Acnologia….." she shivered.

"Acnologia…?"

She nods, "A dragon…. A very strong one.. If we weren't saved by that stasis field, it would've wiped out that whole island…"

His eyes soften upon this. "Was this Acnologia defeated…?"

She shook her head, "After sinking us it left…." She held her legs, "I've never been that scared in my life…."

He frowned before he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "There was a saying from a wise man, 'There's nothing to fear but fear itself', it is okay to be scared… but you can use that fear to give you a reason to why you fight. To do what you can to help others, to protect them." He quoted. "Besides if that dragon does try then he would have a hard time with me and Tyra. After all, with the Morpher, I can go within Tyra's… mind."

She giggled from this, "Thanks Enrique. I needed to hear that." she smiled sweetly at him.

"A-Anytime, Lucy." He said, hiding the blush on his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: And done once more! Glad to see so many of you liking this fic. Makes me happy. ^^ Now for some clarity, about the 'Mirajane' thing before. Truth be told, that was a mistake on my part, at first when I wrote it, it was gonna be Mira, but after awhile I decided to change it to Cana, since she hasn't gotten much love. ^^; Sorry about that.

Now, I will say off the bat, there are no other plans for any more Rangers or Sentai to be apart of this alright? Sorry to disappoint you all, but we consider many things before we write, just so we have all of our boundaries covered. And yeah, it does feel a bit early to bring in Gabutyra, and I thought that one too, but in the end, I think having him in this Chap is a good move. Well, next time is the first big arc! The Infinity Clock Arc. I will say that not all Arcs/fillers will be in this. Many will be gone and replaced either due to how short, random, odd, or dumb they are, so only a few fillers will be in this, so I hope you all understand?

Until then, later minna!


End file.
